


If Tomorrow Came

by ragnarok89



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon - Anime, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Magical Girls, Museums, Role Models, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, Women Being Awesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The women they gazed upon were like princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow Came

"Oh wow." Madoka gasped as she looked through Mitakihara’s museum of the Great Women of our Time. "These women have all done so many great things."

"I suppose we can’t all just swan around in large dresses in this day and age," Homura remarked, who sat by Madoka, watching as the women she had grown up admiring were gazed at.

"Oh, well, they can wear dresses and still do some spectacular things, Homura-chan. There are queens, princesses, and ladies and..." The pink-haired student trailed off. "But, these women, they're very nearly like princes with all the heroic things they do. …just like what we do as magical girls."

"That may be so. Perhaps I should take you to a few other places and exhibits I know downtown," Homura replied, smiling slightly.

"If those women amaze you, Madoka-chan, then you've haven't seen anything yet."

If tomorrow came for the both of them, it would be too soon, just as the work they do as magical girls became far away from of noble intent.


End file.
